Love Don't Die
by laprincesadelamor
Summary: Series of one-shots with Klaroline. (Update, Chapter 5: Turned into a battlefield) / English isn't my native so I'm really sorry for any errors in my stories.
1. Happy Birthday, Caroline

**It is series of one-shots with Klaroline that I come to mind. I hope that you will like this.  
One-shot happens after episode 5x11. Caroline's birthday and gets a gift from Klaus.  
Read and write what you think about it :)  
Kisses, Karolina**

* * *

Day like every day for Caroline Forbes is just such a seemingly. Do not pay attention to the date on the calendar. For her, it's kind of another day at the university. She was sitting in lectures, taking notes at the same time trying to remember anything. After finite lectures went to the dorm, in the end it was a Friday. For the rest of the weekend, where she can get some sleep. Alone in the room, Elena went to Damon and Bonnie to Jeremy.  
She turned the knob and pushed the door. Her eyes widened as she saw petals of red roses scattered on her bed and around it. Probably not entered the room and closed the door. She put the book on the desk against the wall and walked over to the bed on which lay a box. The box in decorative paper with a blue ribbon was attached to the envelope. Hesitating for a moment she took the envelope and hand it opened. She pulled out the letter and saw the beautiful writing that could only belong to one person on this earth - to Klaus.  
_Dear, Caroline.  
I know I promised to go with your life, but just I can't forget about you since that day in the woods. You gave me something then what is for me the most precious. You gave me a part of herself, part of your heart. I think we all know that, but I am writing this for the record, you never forgot this. While it is true that I don't write because of that. And from that day it is today. Today is your birthday. I would like to wish you that you found happiness even with me, I just want you to be happy. So you never lose your light and a beautiful smile that can brighten the day. Remember that you are the most wonderful woman in the world. Never forget that you are beautiful, strong, intelligent, good, full of light, brave and fearless. So as a gift I give you this necklace to always remind you who you are. That you are a person who survived so much tragedy in your life, and never lost faith in your humanity. This symbol will be the hummingbird.  
With the best wishes,  
forever yours,  
Klaus_

_Ps. I'm going to keep every promise that I made to you during those two years. I entend to be your last love. However long it takes._

Caroline finished reading the letter. Tears ran down her cheeks, not knowing why. Although in her heart she knew Klaus in spite of the fact that the left has never stopped loving her and will not stop. If two years ago someone asked her if someone like him can love it to her laughed. Now it was different, felt different than the last few months. Since Klaus went to New Orleans after her confession, she felt empty and lonely. At this time it was different, she knew that in this world a person who loves her more than anything and will wait for her even a hundred years.  
The vampire wiped her tears and solved the ribbon. She lifted the lid and saw a beautiful necklace with a pendant of a hummingbird. She ran a finger across the tag and smiled. **_Hummingbird_**. It was their thing. Her humanity. His. Them.  
She walked over to the mirror that hung next to the closet and hung on her neck a gift. She was happy. After the first few months she was really happy. She put her fingers on the hummingbird and said to herself - _**"One day I will become in the age at your door Klaus."**_


	2. Let Her Go

**Hello again :)**  
**Thanks for all the opinions.**  
**English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry for all mistakes.**  
**Now for the one-shot. I had the idea a month ago but didn't know how to write it and last night and idea came to my mind.**  
**I hope you enjoy it. Although I don't know what I think of this one-shot.**

_****_

_**Summary: Klaus gets a call about the death of Caroline but nobody expected that it will have consequences.**_

* * *

A normal day like any other day in New Orleans. Klaus in his studio painting another picture of a beautiful young blond vampire. Suddenly at the table starts ringing telephone. Hybrid wipe dirty hands on a rag and goes to answer the phone.

"Ripper. What happened that you calling me? "He said into the phone with a smile.

"Klaus, this is not time for jokes. I'm calling you to tell you something important "replied the young Salvatore

"It sounds serious. So I'm all ears "Original said with irony

"It's about.. It's about Caroline.. She.. She is dead" said the voice had broken vampire

"What? Do not joke Stefan! "Mikaelson shouted into the phone

"I'm not kidding. There was a full moon and we thought Care is in the dorm. Two days later I found her in the woods all bitten by wolves. If I had found it earlier .. Her funeral is in Saturday "  
Klaus couldn't longer hear this and threw the phone against the wall. He ran out of the house as soon as possible and ran into the woods transform into a wolf. It took one phone call to destroy his world.

It's Caroline's funeral day. Everyone gathered at the cemetery in Mistic Falls. The original hybrid stood in the shade under a tree. He wasn't able to go there. He can't go to her friends. Because it would mean that sued her go. And he wasn't able to. He couldn't think of it that he will never in his life this light that she had. That will not be the light or her in his life.  
Standing under the tree thinking that nobody sees it. But he was wrong. Stefan and Damon saw it. They knew what he feels. Only they knew that he had real feelings for Caroline Forbes.

It had been years since her funeral. News worldwide only one spoke. About ruthless killers who murdered a beautiful and young blondes. Each of the victims was about 20 years. Each had torn throat. Nobody knew who he is and why he does it. But few people in this world knew. Only a few. Family Mikaelson and Salvatore and Elena, Bonnie and Matt. They knew who murdered the poor girl. Unfortunately, they couldn't do anything about it. The original hybrid couldn't cope with the pain of the loss of someone who has found in him humanity and feelings that suppressed for a thousand years. Over the years since the death of a young vampire that he was only one day in which I never killed. This day is her birthday. Every year on this day was coming to Mistic Falls and put a rose on her grave. He always wonders why this happened to her. Why she the one that was good, human, full of light and love must die. Maybe if he hadn't gone to New Orleans she wouldn't die. 

* * *

**What do you think about this?  
Kisses, Karolina.  
**


	3. Our sign of humanity

**My sweethearts, I thank you for any opinion and for that You have added to favorites and followers my series. It means a lot to me.**  
**I invite you all to my tumblr. Name: _laprincesadelamor_**

_**As I mentioned English isn't my first language.**_  
_**This one-shot takes place after tvd 4x07. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Title: Our sign of humanity**  
**Summary: Caroline decides to get a tattoo after her date with Klaus.  
**

* * *

Caroline threw herself on the bed because she can't sleep. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand which showed 3:00 at night. The blonde sighed and began to think about how she saw Tyler with Hayley at the Miss Mystic Falls. She was jealous, and it very much. But suddenly before his  
eyes appeared laughing face Klaus. Today saw the original in a different light. As always when He is only with her. It is a nice and charming. Completely  
different just for her. She always thought that he have just a stupid obsessed with her. She thought that he wants her into bed just as his next conquest. But  
today she changed her mind. It was something much bigger. He actually has for her some deeper feelings but if you can speak of love, this just was not sure.  
She remembered his words about that time in his life he thought he wanted to be a human. It was then when he was in the Andes. She envied him that. He  
was everywhere and she's stuck in this small town. He could show her the world, starting from Rome, Paris and Tokyo.  
The thought came to her hummingbird. Hummingbird another their thing. Symbol of humanity.  
_His words: "His little heart was beating like a machine gun. I thought then as it is every day to work hard in order to survive in order to constantly be on the verge of death. How much satisfaction can give the fact that I survived. "_  
Hummingbird. This is definitely a symbol. Symbol of humanity. Their symbol. Both of them don't think about becoming a human. We both think that being a vampire makes them better. Klaus in every possible way shows her that are the same. Blonde with that thought sleep.

The next day vampire rode in her car and appeared before her eyes tattoo studio. She stopped her car and in herhead heard a voice when Klaus talked about hummingbird. She imagined the little hummingbirds flying on her forearm. She smiled to herself and got out of the car. She went into the studio.

And after a few hours she sitting in the Mystic Grill drinking coffee and looking at her new tattoo on her left arm. She heard the front door open and immediately recognized his scent. She always recognize his scent. She looked up and saw the smiling hybrid in front of her. Why does he always have to look so sexy - she thought.  
_"Nice tattoo, love. Are these little hummingbirds? "_\- Klaus said with his smile.

_"You know, recently one person told me a beautiful story and I thought that the hummingbird is a symbol that perfectly fits to me. And somehow happened that I did the tattoo "_\- explained vamp.

_"You're right, love. Definitely It's a symbol that fits to you. Perfectly reflect your personality. Fits up to you so much"_\- replied with a twinkle in his eye. What blonde smiled to him.  
She sank into his eyes in the color of the sea. She can look in his eyes throughout the day. From this reverie tore voice belongs to the waitress who asked Klaus what give him. As always he ordered a bourbon.  
_  
"And shouldn't you look a cure?"_ \- Caroline asked as soon as the waitress walked away from their table.

_"I'm working on it. And how Elena and Damon? "_\- Replied and asked mockingly. In the end, He doesn't care what happens with older Salvatore and with doppelganger.

_"If you ask whether they are still connected to the bond. They are. Unfortunately. "_\- Said the girl indifferently.

_"So you already know. I always knew that you're smart girl, love. "_\- Said the original.

_"Everything seemed obvious to me when I thought about Tyler's bond with you. And then I remembered you said that everything in the end will be obvious. "_

Klaus smiled sexy in response to the vampire. Then he stood up and walked over to her. He made a sweet kiss on the girl's cheek to her ear and said - _"See you soon, sweetheart"_

The girl was surprised to move by the original hybrid but she smiled. Deep in her suddenly grew warm. She felt like a blush creeping on her neck. Then she felt happy and the desire to stop the original hybrid and kiss him but is ignored. She got up and went home with a broad smile.

* * *

**What do you think? I want to see your opinions about this.**  
**Kisses, Karolina.**


	4. Come Around

**Hello darlings!**  
**I've new one-shot for you. I need to somehow relieve after new episodes TO. I admit that I stopped watching this show but I heard what was going on between Klamille and I'm pissed. This is a simple and artificial. She is such a poor copy of Caroline.**  
**Well, but back to the one-shot.**  
**I to come up with an idea when I listened to two songs and they will be the soundtrack to this one-shot. **  
**In this story there isn't Hayley and baby, as well as Rebekah still lives in New Orleans and she didn't betray her family.  
I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Summary: Caroline arrives in New Orleans and is the door of a blonde who reminds her of herself. What will her reaction? Did she say Klaus is what she came here?**

In New Orleans there was a dark night. Only light came from streetlights and the moon which was almost fully. On the street bring the shouts and laughs of drunk people. Caroline walked straight ahead going where her heart leads. After sometime she saw before her an old but beautiful and unique residence. She stopped at the gate and suddenly was full of doubts. _"And what if he doesn't want to see me?"_ Full of thoughts of this type circulated in her head. Finally she silenced all the thoughts and made the first step towards the door. She walked a few steps over the stones and climbed the stairs. She stood in front of the door. On the inside she heard two voices. One recognizes everywhere. It was his voice. This with a British accent. A second was a woman. Which she doesn't recognize. Again she had doubts. But she still wanted to ring the bell when the door opened. In front of her stood a blonde. Caroline's eyes widened in shock. _"Why is she here? Why she looks almost as much as I do? Who the hell is she and what is she doing here? "_  
The girl in front of her grabbed her with their thoughts and asked: _"Who are you?"_

_"It's rather a question I should have asked"_ \- Caroline replied insolently.

She heard coming steps and Klaus's voice: _"Camille, what you just stand in the door?"_

The girl had already respond when Klaus showed up at the door and looked at the two blondes. But his eyes focused only on her. On his face was a shock but in the eyes saw the same spark as when she kissed him then in the forest.

_"Caroline"_ \- Klaus said in shock.  
_  
"Hello, Klaus"_ – blonde said with a smile and missed the surprised girl.  
_  
"What are you doing here?"_ – Original asked her.  
_  
"I wanted to talk to you but I see you're busy"_ – The vampire said and looked contemptuously toward the woman who stood in the door.  
_  
"For you always have the time, love"_ \- he said with a smile.  
_  
"Glad to hear it"_ \- she replied with a smile and starting another game with Klaus.

They looked into each others eyes rolling a fight between themselves. They did it continue if it were not the voice of a girl standing behind them - _"I still do not know who you are"_

Caroline abruptly turned toward her with a fake smile and said - _"I'm someone who is stronger than you and unlike you, not trying to take someone else's place"_

_"What?"_ \- Confused girl asked.  
_  
"That's what you hear and now you're ready to leave us alone. Me and Klaus have a very important conversation"_\- Caroline said contemptuously, as Cami offended and she slammed the door. Forbes smiled and turned towards Klaus, who looked at her with admiration.

_"Can you drink something, love?"_ – Man asked her

_"Yeah with pleasure"_ \- she replied and went into the living room and Klaus after her.

The blonde sat comfortably on the couch and Klaus walked over to the bar and poured a brown liquid into two glasses. He took them and gave one of his beloved. He sat down across from her and asked - _"So what you wanted to talk?_"

_"About Us"_ \- she replied firmly. The blond heard this answer a glass of alcohol stopped right at the mouth and shocked looked at the woman sitting opposite.

Girl with a smile on her mouth for a reaction of a man, drank a sip of alcohol and set her glass down on the table. Then she got up and sat next to the original.

_"Don't be so surprised, Klaus. This is after all what you wanted. I'm here with you in New Orleans. In your kingdom "_\- the blonde said flirtatious voice while stroking his cheek.  
Klaus violently put down his glass on the table and looked at her. After looking at her beautiful blue eyes and said - _"What with the promise that I made you. After all, this is what you wanted, sweetheart"_

Caroline withdrew her hand from his cheek and abruptly stood up. She began to walk around the room and said - _"Yes it was. Or rather, I thought this is what I want. But it is not. Over the past few months I saw my friends die and how they're suffering. Stefan died first and then Bonnie him back to life but the result was that she and Damon died. I saw Elena suffers. I saw her crying and how she became lifeless. Recently I saw Stefan who decided he didn't want to suffer and found a new girlfriend and he avoided all of us. The only person who was with me was Enzo who is like Damon and constantly reminds me of you but he's also a great friend who is like a brother to me more than Stefan. But damn it reminds me of you. And all these months I learned one. I don't want to live like Elena. I don't want to be alone and pretend that I feel nothing. I want to be with you, Klaus. I want to be with you because I love you "_

Klaus got up from the couch and desperately kissed Caroline. When after sometime they broke apart trying to catch breath. Klaus looked at her with affection and said - _"I love you, too"_

Caroline smiled and kissed him. Klaus pulled away from her and said in one breath - _"And one more thing, love. This is not my kingdom. This is our kingdom"_  
He kissed her again and pushed her against the wall. I desperately began to fight for dominance and break each other's clothes. Klaus took her in his arms and suddenly found in his bedroom. In one night trying to make up for a few months of separation. At the end of the morning asleep in their arms.

About eight in the morning Elijah came to home with Rebekah. They went into the living room and on the floor were scattered clothes and huge mess furniture.  
_"What happened here?"_ \- Elijah asked.  
_  
"It seems that our brother has a very special guest who will be here for a long time"_ \- The blonde said with a smile.  
_  
"What do you mean, sister?"_ \- Curious man asked  
_  
"You'll know if you listen"_ \- the original said and pointed a finger at the upper floor.  
The man strained his ears and heard - _"Klaus, we cannot spend the whole day in bed. You promised me that you will show me New Orleans"_ _"Of course that I'll show you New Orleans. We have forever for this, but now I want you here"_ and he could hear the laughter of steam coming from the Klaus's bedroom. For the first time in a thousand years he heard a real laugh of his brother.

Elijah looked up with a smile on happy sister and said - _"Perhaps there is hope for our brother"_  
_  
"She's not a hope. She is his happiness "_\- the blonde said and went to her room. The original vampire while still stood there and after a while with a smile on his lips went to his bedroom.

* * *

**What do you think? Please write your opinions. **

**Soundtrack:**  
**Rosi Golan – Come around**  
**Miley Cyrus - Stay**


	5. Turned into a battlefield

**Welcome all of you again :)**  
**I didn't write anything for long. And now I'm back with a one-shot. It's a sad one-shot but I hope that you would like it. I wrote this based on teenagers life and their issues with friends and love. So I encourage you to read this and write your opinion after read this :)**  
**I want to remember you that english isn't my native so I'm sorry for every errors.**

* * *

**_/Summary: Klaus and Caroline are friends since several months. But now they don't talk to each other and Caroline try to understand why they're move away from each other._**

Caroline was lying on her bed and she was thinking about it how look her relation with Klaus. Several months ago they were inseparable. He always was with her. They talked about everything. They hugged each other and held hands. These everything like pair in love. And now? They almost don't talk. She miss him so much. But did she's still important for him. Beat with her thought for all night finally fall in a sleep.

***Next day***  
It was just a first lesson and She have enough of this. Why at first lesson must be math? Suddenly her phone started vibrating and that pulled her from her thoughts. She take it to hand and She start read a message.  
_Hi, do you have a book to math? I leave mine in home - Stefan_  
_I've got. - Caroline_  
_Can you borrow me? - Stefan_  
_Sure - Caroline_  
_Where you have next lesson? - Stefan_  
_In classroom number 14 - Caroline_  
_Fine. I'll be there - Stefan_  
_"Forbes go to board!"_ \- she heards a voice her teacher. She had to get up when ring start ringing. Everyone start packing and they left classroom. The blonde go to the next classroom and there Stefan wait for her.  
_"Catch it"_ \- She throw her book to Stefan's side.  
_"Thank you very much, Care"_ \- He smiles at her when he caught the book.  
_"No problem"_ \- She smiles at him and go to the classroom.

***1 hour later"**  
The blonde sit at bench and look at her notes from chemistry when suddenly someone sit next to her.  
_"Thank you again, Care"_ \- She heards a voice her friend. The girl smiles at him in answer and she looks at person who stand front to her.  
_"I don't believe in that who finally shows in the school."_ \- She said scornfully.  
_"I had free time for so long"_ \- Klaus said in answer.  
_" I see"_ \- She answer so fast.  
_"You know. Party and girls"_ \- Klaus said with smile.  
_"Yeah. I suspect it"_ \- She said indifferently.  
In the school the bell rang and everyone went to the classrooms.

***Evening***  
_"Elena I can't do like this anymore"_ \- Caroline said desperately to the phone.  
_"Talk with him"_ \- Elena said.  
_"And what I'm talk to him?"_ \- The blonde ask her bestfriend.  
_"Ask him about that what he thinks about yours friendship"_ \- Elena advice to her friend.  
_"Fine. I'm ask him abou it tomorrow"_ \- Caroline answer uncertain.

***Next day***  
Caroline was at the classroom when she saw Klaus who go to her side. _"Now or never"_ \- she thought.  
_"I need to talk with you"_ \- She said to him so fast.  
_"Fine"_ \- He answer uncertain. So She hold his hand so fast and go with him to a bench.  
_"I want honestly answer for one question"_ \- She said.  
_"For what?"_ \- He asks her  
_"What you think about our friendship. Or we're still friends or both of us go on one's own way."_ \- She explained him.  
_"And so we're going to seeing each other in the school"_ \- He said so fast.  
_"I don't care. I ask you and I want your answer"_ \- She said slowly.  
He looks at her and he didn't know what to say. Finally after several minutes he said - _"With friendship is hard because I'm a type of loner"_  
_"Fine. So goodbye"_ \- She said and left him. She go faster to the bathroom and start crying. She was in shock. She thought that she's important for him and now she knows that she isn't. He doesn't treat her seriously. Suddenly door was opened and Elena was entered to inner. The brunette saw her friend and run to her.  
_"What happend?"_ \- She ask when she was scared.  
_"I ask him. And he said that he's type of loner so friendship is hard."_ \- The blonde explained what happend.  
_"I'll kill him. How dare he?! You're friends. Oh god you almost was a pair and now he said that he's a loner? That's a joke! What a asshole! I'll kill him"_ \- She said when she was pissed off.  
_"It will not work"_ \- The blonde said.  
_"So what are you going to do?"_ \- The brunette asks.  
_"To get out from his life. Now will be like we don't know each other."_ \- The blond stand up and said to friend.  
_"You must be strong. Show him what he loose"_ \- Elena encourage her friend.

Through the several days Caroline was sad. She wasn't full of life who know everyone. But she lifes further. She must shake off this and life further. Despite the fact that important person for her hurt her so much. One avoids the other like the fire.

* * *

**_What do you think? ;)_**  
**_Kisses, Karolina_**


End file.
